A Mother's Love
by beautiful stray
Summary: Lust. Hate. Fighting. Love. Change. Choices. It's Hermione and Draco's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Their hate has reached a whole new level but changes start happening as a new identitie is found out.


A Mother's love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does! Hurray for her.

Okay ya guys, here's my story. I Hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave any sorta comments to let me know what ya think. I'm trying my absolute best to keep everybody in character.

Sunlight poured through the windows exposing the dust particles in the air, a gentle breeze swept through the compartment. A goddess walked through the door, her hair flowing softly over her shoulders gleaming in the light. Her full strawberry lips parting to let through a dazzling smile and little giggle. Her eyes full of sparkle and excitement, her ample bosom gently rising with each breath. She was divine… she was Hermione Granger…

Draco's sleeping form shook pleasantly under the black silk sheets, before waking with a start.

'What the hell, I did not just have a dream abo…'

Draco fearfully rolled over, he could feel that the sheets were in fact wet; his most feared conclusion was realized.

'What the fuck, I did _not_ just have a wet dream about the insufferable know-it-all mudblood'

Draco groaned as he stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open in disbelief and disgust. When rational thoughts were able to enter his head again, he reached over to his nightstand and fumbled around for his wand. Once retrieving it he said the cleaning spell. Usually he didn't bother with such things but absolutely no one could know about this.

He fell back into a restless sleep, but was happy to find his sheets completely dry in the morning.

'what a relief, I must remind myself to take the dreamless sleep potion tonight'

He lazily made his way out of bed, for his last day of summer holiday. Following with tradition, he enjoyed a day at Diagon Alley. He did some last minute shopping, and he even hooked up with one of his old girl friends. He figured the dream must have been onset by too much sexual tension building up. And besides it being just plain fun, he was hoping that the "release" would keep all bad, good dreams at bay.

Hermione Granger spent her day in a similar fashion. She hung out with her muggle boyfriend, Travis at the local mall. They had met at the movies in the beginning of the summer and had been an "item" ever since. Hermione was not looking forward to go back to "boarding school."

But unlike Draco she hadn't been having any troubling dreams about him. She hadn't spent even one moment of her time thinking of ferret face. She returned home that night with a kiss and a promise to write everyday.

Draco returned home that night feeling much better than he had before, he didn't have anything to worry about. He didn't bother taking the dreamless sleep potion. He felt like a new man.

Hermione walked fully into the compartment, hips swaying, bosom bouncing, and stopped right in front of draco.

"Hey big boy" Draco lifted his gaze ever so slowly, he liked what he saw.

"hey" Hermione sat, straddling draco and began to unbutton her blouse. Draco was mesmerized by her fingers slowly undoing each button. He looked up at her face, she slowly licked her lips.

"Do you want me?" she asked. All Draco could do was nod. She brought her lips down to his neck and took a small nibble before passionately kissing it. She threw her shirt off, and brought her hands down to his…

"Draco, Wake up" barked Lucius. Draco opened one eye and looked around. His father wore an amused smirk.

"What?" he demanded. 'god it was just getting to the good part… oh shit… oh shit… I had another fucking dream about the mudblood!'

"Nothing, I'm just sorry I had to wake you from such a _good _dream" Draco looked down, sure enough farther down the bed a little tent had formed.

'fuck' Draco quickly brought his hands down. Lucius laughed and exited the room calling "Be down in an hour, that should be quite enough time for a cold shower"

Draco punched his pillow.

'Not again!' he took his fathers advice, and took a cold shower.

'What am I going to do? I have to see Granger today, I fucking have to live with her. This attra.. no, no I'm not even gonna say it. I'm just really fucking horny… but why her? Gods, I gotta get myself some good porno or something. She's not that hot, maybe my mind is creating a new person.'

Draco continued to stress all morning, but of course, no one ever knew he was stressing out. His stoic exterior suggested nothing. He rode to the train station in silence and contemplation. He was hoping that once he heard her open her mouth the whole thing would be over with. He couldn't stand her, he had maybe just forgotten how annoying she was.

When Draco arrived, he spent some time mingling with some old friends, while waiting for Blaise. There was still no sign of Granger. While he was studying the crowds for Granger, Blaise came up behind him.

"Hey buddy" Draco jumped, but not enough for any one else to notice.

"Hey, I was waiting for you. You're a prefect again right? "

"Why yes, my exalted head boy" Blaise laughed, Draco smirked.

"Damn straight, Bow, lowly servant"

"Yeah right, don't let this power thing get to your head draco, it's already big enough."

"Haha very funny, lets go to the heads compartment"

"Ya know Draco, is it called the head compartment because ya know, we get…" Blaise nudged draco and winked.

"I wish" But as Draco remembered who was head girl, and what sorta dreams he'd been having he paled. "It's going to be a long year Blaise"

The 2 boys walked off together chatting about their summers. When they arrived in the heads compartment, everyone was already there but Hermione. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and a breeze rustled through. Everyone stopped talking as they heard the compartment door open… it was Hermione. She smiled and giggled as Parvati complimented her on her new hair style. It was like the dream, she was even wearing a button up blouse.

Draco looked down at his feet.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!'

"fuck" He accidentally let slip.

"Mr. Malfoy" Mcgonagall said in a stern voice as she entered the room. "such language is not permitted, especially from the head boy. Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Well of course" she smiled smugly.

Draco caught her eye and they held contact. He noticed her smug smile and superior air of confidence, any sort of lustful feelings, whether they had been unwanted or wanted quickly left. Draco sighed in relief. It was going to be alright. The way she was definitely canceled out how she may look. Draco sat in peace for the first time in 2 days, and before he broke eye contact mouthed "filthy mucblood". Hermione rolled her eyes, and discretely gave him the finger.

Draco was surprised by this action, how dare she fight back! But at the moment all he cared about was that he wouldn't be having any more disturbing dreams.

Okay guys that's all for now, I hope you liked it. I Can say that this definitely isn't my best work ever, but beginning chapters are always difficult, so this will probably be edited sometime! Feel free to leave me comments, anything helps! Much love!


End file.
